moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Proudmoore Admiralty
The Proudmoore Admiralty is the high command of the Kul TIran military and is led by the House of Proudmoore from Proudmoore Keep. Those who fly the colors of Kul Tiras have pledged their loyalty & lives to Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore and her family. Presence in the Eastern Kingdoms Prior to rejoining the Alliance, numerous members of the Kul Tiras military had quartered themselves in the Eastern Kingdoms during their voyages. Though veterans had peacefully established their own garrisons within the lands, they were by no means accepted as coadjutors of the Grand Alliance. As stated, their fealty is lent solely to Kul Tiras and its governing House. The relationship between Kul Tiras and the Alliance remained somewhat neutral, yet they both held some opposing beliefs toward each other. Forces Kul Tiras Navy The Kul Tiras Navy is the major branch of the standing military of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Known to be the largest human fleets, the Kul Tirans dominated maritime warfare for centuries, only recently put into question due to the losses it suffered during the Third War. The Navy is usually led by the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, who also acts as the Kingdom of Kul Tiras' central ruler, who following Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's demise by an Orcish skirmish on the city of Theramore is his widowed wife Katherine. It was once boasted hundreds of ships, however many fleets and units have since been destroyed and many have thought that the golden days of Kul Tiras has passed. Despite this, the Kul Tiras Navy has rebuilt and remains the dominant human naval force. In the wake of the Legion's defeat, most of the fleets of the Kul Tiras Navy have gone missing. The Tidesages of House Stormsong had retreated into their monasteries, uninterested in locating the missing fleets. Kul Tiras Marine Corps The Kul Tiras Marine Corps is the forward deployed military force of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The corps defend the Kul Tiras Navy and are deployed across Azeroth to fight enemies of the kingdom. Its marines are arguably the most disciplined in the world. While technically under the authority of the Kul Tiras Admiralty Board, whom hail from the Navy, the Marine Corps are seen as the army-equivalent to the Kingdom of Kul Tiras in comparison to other nations of the Alliance. Unfortunately with the very heavy hits taken from the Kul Tiras Navy, the Kul Tiras Marine Corps suffered the same and are thus not nearly as strong as they once were, though are still a prominent force in assistance to the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The Kul Tiras Elite Corps were a prominent division of the marines that accompanied Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor, later reorganized along with the other human expeditionary forces into the Theramore Guard. Kul Tiras Colonial Marines The Kul Tiras Colonial Marines are a sub-set of the Marine Corps, intended to garrison Tirasian colonies such as the Principality of Tol Nuit. Lord Admiral's Elite Guard The Lord Admiral's Elite Guard, often shortened simply to Admiral's Elite Guard, is a division of the Kul Tiras Marine Corps that serves as the royal guard of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, accompanying him or her wherever they travel. It is comprised of handpicked marines personally chosen by the Lord Admiral. Proudmoore Guard The Proudmoore Guard is the primary law enforcement and constabulary organization of Tiragarde Sound, tasked with protecting the towns and cities of the Sound. Boralus City Guard The Boralus City Guard, also known as the Kul Tiras City Guard, is the most notable branch of the Proudmoore Guard, serving in the capital city of Boralus. Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Kul Tiras Military Category:House of Proudmoore